Love Conned
by spiderwriters
Summary: After "Sweet Chloe O'Mine" things haven't been the same between Timmy and Chloe, and not necessarily in a good way. Still, the two have been nominated for Cupid's Couple and now have to deal with it. What will being put in this situation do to their already strained relationship?


Normally February fifteenth would spell a day of regret for Timmy as he would try vivaciously to get Tootie to leave him alone, but alas this year was much different. This year left Timmy with a strange twist in his stomach and a heavy feeling on his chest. He remembered everything that had happened. Everything, to how his heart soared when he looked at Chloe, to her soft lips, to how the two of them certainly got a bit more adventurous than they would have without being hit by Cupid's arrow.

And right now, after the arrow had worn off, Timmy wasn't sure how he felt. He was just a mix of preteen emotions, not sure what he should do. Sure he could tell Chloe it was all the arrow's work, but a part of him knew it wasn't entirely the case? Besides, he had a chance to be with her, even if he wasn't quite ready for it. Ugh, stupid love. Why did love have to be so complicated and make you feel so weird?

It seemed as though Chloe hadn't quite figured out how she felt about yesterday as well as she joined him on the bus. The two made eye contact for a brief second. Both their faces grew pink and they looked away from each other quickly. Her mouth opened briefly before shutting it.

"Did you get Friday's homework done?" Timmy asked quietly.

Chloe nodded and handed him her paper. "Yep."

"Thanks." Timmy said as he quickly copied the paper on the bus.

This routine continued throughout the school day. The two of them would barely look at each other, barely speak a word unless they had to. Even the long bus ride back was met with almost complete silence. It looked as though their fairies had had enough with the strange behavior as they walked into Timmy's room

"Oh what's wrong you two? You have barely said word to each other all morning." Wanda asked.

Timmy and Chloe both shared awkward glances at each other. Chloe grabbed her arm and Timmy rubbed the back of his neck. They looked like they were searching for the right words to not make this situation worse.

"Oh come on Wanda, isn't it obvious?" Comso asked.

"Great, here it comes." Timmy thought.

Sure Cosmo was an idiot most of the time, but there were the few occasions where he would have sparks of pure genius and figure things out. Knowing his luck, Cosmo was about to have one of those strokes of genius right now.

"It's because the cafeteria ran out of pizza today, and it was the stuff crust pizza. They only have it once a month!" Cosmo exclaimed.

The three of them gave Cosmo a look. Timmy rolled his eyes but secretly let out a breath of relief.

"No, those two have been acting weird all morning. This doesn't have to deal with yesterday does it?" Wanda asked.

Of course, Wanda with all her motherly instinct would know exactly what was wrong without a single word being said. It was one of the things Timmy secretly appreciated and loved about Wanda, even if it did get on his nerves every once and a while.

Before the two of them could even think about responding a giant letter appeared in the air. It was pink and had red hearts plastered all over it. Timmy could make out the feint smell of roses, strawberries, and chocolate coming from it.

"It's an invitation to the next fairy con!" Wanda exclaimed.

"But we had one not too long ago, in my bathroom, where Crocker almost caught you guys." Timmy argued.

He shuddered at the memory. How many times had the existence of fairies had nearly been discovered? Well, it was far too many for Timmy's liking if he remembered correctly.

Wanda flew over to Timmy and replied. "Well sixty years passed by without anyone noticing thanks to a certain godkid's secret wish, so a lot of magical innovation's happened."

"Please tell me it's not being held in my bathroom again." Timmy said crossing his fingers.

Cosmo shoved Wanda out of the way and stuffed the invitation in his mouth. "Ooo it even tastes like strawberries, and paper!"

"No Cupid's hosting it in Fairy World." Wanda answered as she glared at her husband.

"When is it?" Chloe asked.

Cosmo raised up his wand and the four of them stood at the sign to Fairy World. Rows upon rows of booths and stands were set up. Fairies from all over floated to and from the booths collecting and gazing at the merchandising. Vendors were shouting trying to get the crowd in front of their booth. "Right now! I hope there are more of those invitations!"

Cosmo flew up to Binky and snatched his invitation from his hand and yelled, "Mine!" before shoving it in his mouth. With that Cosmo darted off into the massive crowd of fairies, snatching the scented invitations. Wanda caught a whiff of a chocolate stand and flew off in the opposite direction as Cosmo, leaving Timmy and Chloe alone.

"So what happens at a Fairy Con?" Chloe asked.

Timmy went to open his mouth but before he could take in a breath, they heard someone shout, "There they are!"

Chloe and Timmy found themselves swarmed by fairy paparazzi. Their cameras flashed, nearly blinding the two preteens. A cacophony of questions stumbled on top of each other as each fairy desperately tried to get their question answered. It was disorienting and Timmy could barely think.

"Ah! What's going on?" Timmy yelled as he tried to shield his eyes and escape the swarm of fairies.

A pink could appeared in between Timmy and Chloe as Cupid poofed in their presence. His eyes were narrowed at the crowd.

"Back off! No press until after the event." Cupid said in a commanding voice.

There was another pink cloud and Timmy and Chloe found themselves backstage somewhere with Cupid. Timmy crossed his arms and looked up at the god of love.

"What's going on? Why is the fairy press bugging us?" Timmy demanded.

This day was certainly not going the way the preteen had envisioned this morning. Although, going off of Cupid's look, the god of love could have easily said the exact same thing.

Cupid let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed at his temples. "I wanted it to be a surprise, but I might as well tell you before someone goes and blabs. You two are nominated for Cupid's Couple."

"What?" Timmy and Chloe exclaimed at the same time.

"What does that even mean?" Chloe asked.

Cupid smiled. "I pick the cutest Valentine's Day couples to be nominated for the award of Cupid's Couple. The winner gets decided on a fan vote, although I do get a vote that does carry a significant amount of weight."

"What are they even judging us on?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I mean we really didn't do anything." Timmy said.

Cupid smiled even more. Timmy didn't like that. Not one bit. What was Cupid hiding up his sleeve?

"Well besides what all you did on Valentine's Day, the biggest thing that fairies vote on is their first Valentine's Day kiss. And I have to say, I think you too will defiantly be a shooing to win." Cupid replied.

Timmy grew pale face and Chloe's face was as pink as Cupid's hair. This was not good. This was not good at all.

"Take us off the nomination!" Timmy demanded.

"Sorry, I can't do that." Cupid replied.

"But we didn't even ask for it." Chloe argued.

"Yeah, and you're Cupid." Timmy added. "It's your competition."

Cupid crossed his arms. "I'm sorry the people are already voting for you guys. Besides, after seeing you two hanging around all the time, the people were demanding that you two be nominated way before Valentine's Day. I can't handle that kind of mob on my hands. Besides, the voting ends in three hours. In the meantime, fairies are going to be wanting your autograph, no doubt to sell them on Fbay after you too win."

Timmy crossed his arms. "Well I'm not signing anything."

Chloe nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I'm with him on this."

"Come on Chloe let's get out of here." Timmy said, careful not to grab her hand in front of Cupid.

"Oh, I think you'll have a hard time with that. I made sure that Comso and Wanda are going to keep you here until after the award." Cupid replied with an air of mischief in his voice.

Chloe's eyes widened. "You made the cards scented and made sure that there was an endless of supply of chocolate didn't you?"

"Yeah, Wanda loves chocolate almost more than anything." Timmy added recalling Wanda's obsession with the desert.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about. Now, you two can either wait here for the award ceremony or be my guest to fight off the fairy paparazzi. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Fairy Con to attend to." Cupid said poofed away.

Timmy and Chloe stood there in defeat. Timmy pulled back the curtain that lead to the con and was instantly bombarded with the flash of cameras. He pulled the curtain back in an instant. Timmy turned back towards Chloe and sighed.

"Well, it looks like we're stuck here until this thing is over. Man, I really wish that we weren't the entertainment for the con." Timmy said.

Chloe sighed. "Well at least we still had our backpacks on us when Cosmo and Wanda poofed us here. At least we can get some homework done."

Timmy nodded reluctantly. As much as he hated homework, he knew he had to get it done at some point. Why not get it done while they were being held hostage by the god of love? Besides, with Chloe, homework didn't seem so bad.

The two of them plopped down on the ground and pulled reached into their backpacks and Chloe looked at him and asked. "Math first?"

Timmy shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. Might as well get the boring stuff out of the way."

The two of them pulled out their supplies and turned their textbooks to the right page. Chloe was already halfway done with the assignment. Timmy noticed how far she had gotten and felt a pang of some emotion he could not place.

Chloe was so much better at him at everything, well except relaxing and slacking off – and that wasn't much of an accomplishment. Why was she so amazing? Why was he so subpar? Everything she does she does to make people feel better, never putting herself first except for her birthday. Even then she let him share her big day. Every school subject could be passed with flying colors while he struggled to keep up. Without her help and keeping on him to work on his studies, he doubted he would have been able to do half as well as she could. Her parents loved her more than anything. Even when they weren't around her, she was always on their mind. Even his own parents liked her probably a lot more than they liked him. Chloe was such this amazing girl, and he… he… well, how could he even compete.

All he did was drag Chloe down. She could have easily been in the accelerated classes, but he was always distracting her with trouble or his own incompetence. She could do so much better than him. In fact the world could do so much better without him. Heck, he saw the world without him. It was so much better without him, and him coming back into existence made everything worse. Timmy doubted that most of that stuff wasn't true. Sure, most of it was an exaggeration, but it had to stem from some truth, right?

With that realization, it felt like Timmy had been skating on thin ice and it suddenly broke beneath him. Icy coldness hit him all at once. In that moment something from yesterday popped into his head.

"He was right." Timmy said to himself.

Chloe looked up from her homework and gave him a confused look. "Who was right about what?"

Timmy waved Chloe's concern away. He looked back up at her hoping to dispel any hint of curiosity. It seemed as though it made her more intent on knowing what was wrong as her light blue eyes continued to stare at him.

"Timmy, I know something is up. Who is right about what?" Chloe asked, noticing how her friend seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

"My dad. He was right." Timmy admitted with a big sigh.

He continued to stare at the homework in front of him. The icy numbness started to seep further and further out. It started to grow colder and stronger like he was being dragged downward into icy water. It even started to feel impossible to breathe in.

"You can better than me. A lot better actually." Timmy admitted.

Chloe placed her math beside her. She looked at him with pain in her eyes and then a fire erupted. Timmy's heart felt like it stopped. Maybe without the effects of the arrow, she now realized that his dad was right.

"Don't say that." Chloe stated sharply.

Timmy let out a slight sigh of frustration and set his book back in his back pack. "What? It's true."

The fire in Chloe's eyes burned brighter but Timmy didn't care.

"You're amazing, practically perfect. You are by far the nicest person I've ever met. And I mean that. After all, you did stop the powering of the anti-fairy big wand with your kindness. I don't know anyone else who could have done it. Your parents absolutely adore you. When you put your mind to something, you never give up ever. No matter what.

And me, well, pft." Timmy shrugged and sighed. "I'm a selfish jerk. I'm a looser, picked last at everything. Without you, I'm C average, at best. There's no way I can even focus long enough to finish my homework without someone harping me to do it. All I do is wind up in trouble. As soon as my parents found out that they could hire Vicky to watch me, I was practically thrown out of their lives. The past four family vacations happened without me because they forgot to take me with. They haven't remembered my birthday since I was eight. And I know for a fact, that if I wished that I had never existed, that everyone would be **_far_** better off without me. All I do is pull people down. And that is why I have absolutely no idea why Cupid would stick you, the most amazing person I have ever met, with me, the complete opposite."

Chloe sat there in stunned silence. She seemed to be going back and forth between rage and sadness. Timmy knew that him saying what he said would only make things worse, but maybe she needed to hear the truth.

"Timmy…" Chloe started to say. "don't you think that way anymore." As she spoke Chloe seemed to have found and unearthed a deep passion. That flame seemed to be spreading with every word that she spoke, and yet her voice hardly raised from where it had started. "You're wrong about yourself, more than you could even think. And I know that a world without you wouldn't be what you think it would be."

Her eyes stared straight into his as she said that last sentence. Timmy was barely able to keep eye contact with Chloe. The raging fire nearly leaped to his and he could feel its heat.

"No. I know you're wrong, because I already wished that I had never been born." Timmy admitted with a bit more force to his words than he had intended. "And I saw what kind of world one without me was."

Chloe was wide eyed. Her mouth had parted slightly and she had leaned back. There was no doubt that she wasn't expecting him to say that.

"When did you wish for that?" Chloe choked out.

"When I was ten." Timmy answered. "I saw how much happier everyone would be without me being born. My parents had the daughter they had always wanted. She was famous for writing, directing, acting, everything. I hadn't accidently ruined Croker's childhood by trying to make it better. Francis wasn't a bully and accomplished things without me being a target for his aggression. Cosmo and Wanda were Chester's Godparents and doing amazing things for the world. AJ wasn't held back by me and was in college. He also had a full head of hair. And that's only half of it. It was all an exaggeration to act as a secret test of character to see if I was willing to make everyone's lives miserable by adding my existence back into the world. I passed, but I still wonder how much of that would actually be true."

As he talked, Timmy felt himself slip further and further below the metaphorical ice. Every last bit of him felt numb and frozen. He could feel his eyes start to water.

"I know that at least what I saw with Crocker and my parents wouldn't actually be too far off from reality though. Maybe you would be sharing Cosmo and Wanda with Chester and helping the world out together instead of nearly destroying it on a weekly basis with me."

"Now stop right there!" Chloe interrupted with a raging wildfire in her eyes. "You said it yourself that it was all just an exaggeration. It was meant to teach you a lesson, although I think that the methods used may have done more psychological harm than good. But I know for a fact that the world would not be better without you."

Timmy crossed his arms and snorted. "Oh yeah. You're just saying that because you're nice."

"No!" Chloe yelled back. "You might think you're one of the worst people in the world, but you are far from it. You don't realize how much good and happiness you've brought."

Timmy let out a sigh, "Doubt it was as much as you think."

Chloe had grabbed his hand. It felt so warm, almost too hot to the touch. It was almost painful.

"I don't think you realize that whenever Cosmo and Wanda are at my house, they go on and on about how amazing you are and how happy they are to have you as their godkid." Chloe said.

A spark of hope ignited inside Timmy, but then he remembered all the trouble he had caused them, enough to the point where they had actually quit being godparents – the first time that it had ever happened. He had really messed up and even to this day was surprised that he was actually able to be forgiven. Timmy was about ready to mention this when Chloe interrupted him before he could utter a word.

"They told me how you let Tootie have them for a day so she could actually have a good birthday for once. She had never had a single decent birthday since Vicky was always ruining it. But you made her day really special in the best way that you could. You even gave her your old action figure because it made her happy.

Cosmo and Wanda told me about the time that you helped your mother win the gardening contest because you knew it would make your mother so happy. Then there was the time that you helped Dug Dimmadome help find his long lost son and return him home when you could have used the last magical lemonade on yourself. There was also the time you helped your dad find the deed to one of his favorite childhood places. You helped saved Yugopotamia from an alien invasion and helped Mark countless times including where you helped him celebrate F.L.A.R.G. Fairyworld would be in the hands of the Pixies if you didn't beat HP in minigolf. There was the time when you reunited Flappy Bob with his parents after 37 years of being apart. You helped Chip Skylark get his teeth back after they were stolen. Helped Adam West countless times. After Remy lost Juandissimo you wished for Remy to be with his parents, even if it did backfire, you had the best intentions to make him happy. Not to mention that you stopped the Darkness from destroying everything. You did it through compassion and turning it into the Kindness. So don't you think of yourself like how you were.

That's why, despite what anyone says, that is truly why I like you Timmy. Sure you might mess up, but most of the time you are trying to make people happy. You might not always be thinking about others in the forefront of your mind, but you really are nice and you really do make people happy.

I know you didn't want to be friends with me at first. It was a lot to take in having to share the two people who mean the world to you, who make you feel happy when no one else can. But you let me in, became my friend when no one else would, because they just use me. They all just use me, but you, you actually want to be my friend." Chloe squeezed his hand comfortingly. "You make me feel special. And I love going on all these crazy adventures with you. I don't care what anyone says, especially yourself, because you make me happy. And I think that that should be enough."

With that Chloe pulled Timmy into one of the biggest hugs he had ever been in. In spite of himself, he felt the tears start to well up. It was as if Chloe's burning passion had started to melt the icy depression that had consumes him. It took every last effort not to cry, but a few tears managed to roll down his cheeks. As they pulled away from the hug, Timmy quickly wiped his face to hide any evidence. Chloe pretended not to notice.

Eventually the time came for the award ceremony. Timmy and Chloe both felt extremely nervous, although not because they were afraid they were going to win, but because they knew that they were going to. And indeed, the votes were overwhelming. The two of them won in a landslide. And with that, the convention had come to a close.

Even after the event was over and they had gone back to Timmy's room, there was still a strange feeling in the air. Even still, there was a slight edge that had been taken off since Timmy and Chloe had had their conversation together. Chloe genuinely liked him for reasons other than her being a nice person. Maybe Cupid really did know what he was doing.

 **I hope you enjoyed. I have another story on the way, but before I do that I want to introduce the Pixies to Chloe. If anyone has any ideas for a Pixy story please let me know. If not, I can do the story without a previous encounter.**


End file.
